gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Newlywed Game/TNG in Popular Culture
The long-running educational children show Sesame Street has parodied The Newlywed Game twice hosted by Guy Smiley. Originally on February 17, 1970 it was spoofed as The Mr. and Mrs. Game where a monster couple could win a prize if Mr. Monster's wife could guess her husband's answer. On January 21, 1988 it was spoofed again as The Fairytale Newlywed Game where the object of the game is for one fairytale couple to get the same answer that the host asked them. The Newlywed Game is briefly discussed as "The Divorce Game"George Carlin: FM & AM - The Divorce Gamein the 1972 comedy album "AM & FM" by the late comedian George Carlin. WARNING: U.S. Game Shows Wiki discretion is strongly advised. NOTE: This also featured a brief reference to Let's Make a Deal as well. In the 1980 satirical comedy film Used Cars, a clip of The Newlywed Game can be seen on the monitor. The Newlywed Game (which appropriately enough was also the name of the episode in general) was featured in a 1981 episode the short-lived sitcom The Brady Brides, a spin-off of The Brady Bunch. It all started when Bob Eubanks had car trouble and he ended up parking in front of Marcia, Jan and their husbands Phillip & Wally's house. He went in and asks them to use their phone. Pleased by their kindness and hospitality, Bob invited the couples to play The Newlywed Game; Phillip hoped to win a new aquarium for his guppies. But when they got to the show and played the game, things were unpleasant, unreliable & uneasy, not to mention embarrassing, but very hilarious. Both couples ended up losing the game but they did manage to make up when they returned home. In the 1983 song Game Show Love by Ray Stevens, the title of this show was briefly mentioned in this lyric: :I had lost the Family Feud in "The Newlywed Game" and my Concentration was in Jeopardy!. In the 1984 song The Brady Bunch by Weird Al Yankovic (a spoof of the 1982 song The Safety Dance by Men Without Hats) the title of this show was briefly mentioned in these lyrics: :You can watch Mr. Rogers. :You can watch Three's Company. :You can turn on Fame or "The Newlywed Game". :Or The Addams Family. In the 1989 Michael Moore film Roger & Me, The Newlywed Game is briefly discussed it even features a picture along wit an appearance of former host Bob Eubanks who was actually born and raised in Flint, Michigan. Roger_&_Me_Bob_Eubanks.png Roger_&_Me_Bob_Eubanks_Close-Up.png NOTE: Eubanks caused a little bit of controversy himself in the film where he makes an off-color homophobic, anti-Semitic joke by saying: "You know why Jewish women don't get AIDS, Because they marry a**holes, they don't screw them. Pardon Me." According to Moore in the films DVD documentary, Eubanks attempted to denounce the film with the Anti-Defamation League for containing anti-Semitic content, despite the fact that he himself contributed the sole moment of anti-Semitic content present in the film. On a 1990 episode of the formerly popular FOX sketch comedy series In Living Color it also spoofed The Newlywed Game with Jim Carrey as Bob Eubanks. The Newlywed Game was spoofed in the ABC sitcom, Full House, in 1993. The show was called "The Perfect Couple" (along with being the episode of the same name) and Joey "Joe Stone" Gladstone (played by Dave Coulier) was the host. Instead of their answers on cards, the couples' answers were shown via video screen which is kind of TattleTales-ish. And instead of 3 married couples, there was a dating couple DJ (Candice Cameron-Bure) and Steve (Scott Weinger), an engaged couple Danny and Vicki (Vicki was late, so some woman named Estelle took her place), and a married couple (Jesse and Becky). The game was kind of funny. DJ thought that Steve doesn't know anything about her. Danny knew that he would never get a match because he never even met Estelle. And Becky knows that she'll get a match because she thinks that Jesse's predictable, and when they learned a lesson, they kissed and left the stage. Danny and Estelle won the game and a trip to Cabo San Lucas. When Vicki finally came, she told Danny that she has a job as an anchor in New York. Danny thought the whole long distance relationship wouldn't work, so they broke up. A 1994 episode of The Critic called "Miserable" (As of which is a spoof of the 1990 horror film Misery starring Kathy Bates as Annie Wilkes) features a brief reference of The Newlywed Game as one of Jay Sherman's dream sequences featuring his ex-wife Ardeth. The host says "Now Jay, your wife Ardeth says you have the sex appeal of..." as Sherman responded as "A Dead Mackerel." she then reveals the answer written on her card (A DEAD MACKEREL), Jay shouts with a ding sound effect in the background "WE WON, WE WON!" as Jay leans forward to his wife for a kiss, Ardeth put the card in his face by saying "Bleech!" in disgust. The_Critic_The_Newlywed_Game_0.png The_Critic_The_Newlywed_Game_1.png The_Critic_The_Newlywed_Game_2.png The_Critic_The_Newlywed_Game_3.png The_Critic_The_Newlywed_Game_4.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: Their originally score was 30 points as you can see in this pic now has been bumped up to 55. The Newlywed Game was spoofed in a 1997 episode of the teen sitcom USA High called "Once Upon an Elevator" under the title of Just Married hosted by a woman named Gina McGinty (played by LaReine Chabut) where Winnie Barnes and Christian Mueller (played by Marquita Terry and Thomas Magiar respectively) along with Ashley Elliot and Bobby "Lazz" Lazzarini (played by Kristen Miller and James Madio respectively) pose as newlywed couples in order to get on the popular show. USA_High_Just_Married_1.png USA_High_Just_Married_2.png USA_High_Just_Married_3.png USA_High_Just_Married_4.png In the 1998 (originally September 11, 1998) drama film Digging to China, both Harriet and Gwen Frankovitz (played by Evan Rachel Wood and Mary Stuart Masterson respectively) can be seen watching an episode of The Newlywed Game. Digging_to_China_The_Newlywed_Game_scene_1.png Digging_to_China_The_Newlywed_Game_scene_2.png Digging_to_China_The_Newlywed_Game_scene_3.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: a clip from its sister show The Dating Game can be seen as well. In the 1998 (Originally October 17, 1998) episode of Saved By the Bell: The New Class called "Win, Lose or Cheat", The Newlywed Game was spoofed as Two of Hearts where Maria Lopez, Tony Dillon, Katie Peterson and Nick Farina (played by Samantha Esteban, Tom Huntington, Lindsey McKeon and Ben Gould respectively) are selected to compete and are given the questions in advance. NOTES: The title of the episode is a play on title of the game show Win, Lose or Draw. The title of the parody is a reference to the 1986 Stacey Q pop song of the same name. A Newlywed Game-like spoof appeared in a August 7, 1999 episode of the formerly popular Nickelodeon sitcom Kenan & Kel called "The Honeymoon's Over" (which in turn is also the name of the game show their spoofing) where Kenan Rockmore (played by Kenan Thompson) dances half-naked in his living room, and his mom's book club comes over. This prompts Kenan to try to get a bachelor pad for Kel Kimbel (played by Kel Mitchell) and himself. While Kel is watching the show on TV, Kenan gets the idea of going on the show by having Kel dressing up as his wife named Kellie Rockerferstein. However, they lost at the end of the episode. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Former Newlywed Game host Bob Eubanks appears in the episode as the host of The Honeymoon's Over. In the 1999 music video for Why Don't You Get a Job? by The Offspring, it features a brief Newlywed Game-like spoof where the three disgusted wives are getting tired and fed up with their husbands BS as they walk off the set. Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_1.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_2.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_3.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_4.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_5.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_6.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_7.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_8.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_9.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_10.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_12.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_13.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_14.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_15.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_16.png Why_on't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_21.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_18.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_17.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_19.png Why_Don't_You_Get_a_Job_TNG_spoof_20.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: Former Newlywed Game host Bob Eubanks makes a brief cameo appearance in the video. In 2001, The Newlywed Game was ranked #11 by TV Guide as one of "The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All-Time". Prior to this, in 2013, The Newlywed Game was ranked #10 as one of "The 60 Greatest Game Shows of All Time". A 2002 episode of Family Guy called "Family Guy Viewer Mail No.1" (originally February 14, 2002) featured a brief spoof of The Newlywed Game in the segment "No Bones About It" where the Griffins are watching the show on TV when host Bob Eubanks asks Carol to answer the question about one last thing her husband would give her as she responded with "Money", but her husband Nick reveals his actual response that was written on his card "The Antidote" causing Carol to start asking what does he mean before she collapses on the floor. Family_Guy_The_Newlywed_Game_on_TV.png Family_Guy_Bob_Eubanks.png Family_Guy_Carol_&_Nick.png Family_Guy_The_Antidote.png Family_Guy_Worried_Carol.png Family_Guy_Carol_Dies.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: In this episode, Eubanks is voiced by Wally Wingert. In a 2002 episode of the NBC drama series Providence called "The Wedding Planner" (originally October 25, 2002) As the big day draws near for her and Owen, Dr. Sydney Hansen (played by Melina Kanakaredes) dreams that she's a contestant on The Newlywed Game and does badly at it. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Former Newlywed Game host Bob Eubanks makes a cameo appearance in this episode. Various clips and references to The Newlywed Game were seen in the 2002 autobiographical film (originally December 31, 2002) Confessions of a Dangerous Mind. Confessions of a Dangerous The Newlywed Game Cartoon Concept.png Confessions of a Dangerous Mind The Newlywed Game.png Confessions of a Dangerous Mind The Newlywed Game Set.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: This film also featured various clips and references to The Dating Game and The Gong Show as well. In 2003, The Newlywed Game was mentioned as a topic on the VH1 miniseries I Love the 70's 1970 episode. In a January 16, 2004 issue of the magazine Entertainment Weekly, an article of singers Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey can be seen on a mock parody set of The Newlywed Game. This was to promote their formerly popular hit reality show on MTV called Newlyweds: Nick & Jessica. NOTES: Newlyweds: Nick & Jessica ran on MTV from 2003 until 2005. They divorced in 2005. As an attempt to promote their 24/7 sports network called NFL Network in 2004, various commercials parodied the show as The NFL Newlywed Game where it mostly features football athletes and coaches instead of married couples as contestants including former ESPN anchor Rich Eisen taking over the role of Bob Eubanks as host. Kevin Delaney as "NFL Newlywed Game" VO Announcer NFL Network "Newlywed Game" 30 In 2006, Game Show Network ranked The Newlywed Game #9 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time. The special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. A 2006 episode of Mind of Mencia (originally March 19, 2006) did a brief parody of The Newlywed Game as The Newly Met Game. A 2006 episode of Drawn Together called "Captain Hero and the Cool Kids" (originally November 8, 2006) featured a brief spoof of The Newlywed Game where the housemates (excluding Foxxy Love) are all gathered in their living room with Wooldoor Sockbat (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) as the host. Drawn_Together_The_Newlyed_Game.png Drawn_Together_The_Newlywed_Game_Up_the_Butt.png Drawn_Together_The_Newlywed_Game_Tot_and_Ling-Ling_Hug_Each_Other.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: This spoof featured only three couples playing, the original Newlywed Game features four couples playing against each other. In the 2006 (originally December 22, 2006) historical drama biopic film We Are Marshall, a family can be seen watching The Newlywed Game on TV when the crawl appears that a plane crash happened at the bottom of the screen. ADDITIONAL NOTE: A clip from Let's Make a Deal can also be seen in the film as well. In 2008, a short-lived reality competition show on ABC called Here Come the Newlyweds hosted by Pat Bullard is a reference to the opening intro of The Newlywed Game. "From the Chuck Barris stages in Hollywood, California...Here Come the Newlyweds!" A 2009 episode of The Nostalgia Critic (Doug Walker) while reviewing the 1993 film The Good Son he feels like he's on The Newlywed Game...in the a**? due to using cue cards. As with Pyramid, Comcast did a spoof of The Newlywed Game as a commercial for Game Show Network/GSN in 2009 featuring Bob Eubanks as the host along with two former GSN stars Todd Newton (Hollywood Showdown/''Whammy!: The All-New Press Your Luck) and Kennedy (Friend or Foe?) fame as a married couple whom are all dressed up in their tacky 1970s attire. The commercial stars with Eubanks asking "Alright, couple number #3 for 25 points. Kennedy, what's the one thing your husband said he couldn't live without?" Then Kennedy responded "Oh Bob. I'm sure Todd said he couldn't live without me." Eubanks said, "What you say, Todd?" as Newton shows his answer written on a big white card ("Comcast Digital Cable") he says, "Sorry honey, I said that I couldn't live without with my Comcast Digital Cable." Kennedy (in shock) screamed "WHAT? you rather have 250 channels over me?" as she hits Newton with the big white card while cursing at him (along with a "cuckoo" noise in the background) by saying "Dumb ****** ******." as Eubanks says, "As he sorts this out, here's an offer that was chosen especially for you." The old Game Show Network announcer says "Watch Game Show Network on Comcast. Get three months of digital cable for only $19.95 a month. Call 1-800-Comcast Now." As Kennedy continues to punch Newton in the stomach which made Eubanks (in front of the camera) feel a little squeamish in the end. Vintage Comcast Newlywed Game Promo II Commercial Comcast Newlywed Game Commercial The intro to the self-proclaimed short-lived 2010 GSN reality series ''Carnie Wilson: Unstapled features a brief cartoon set of The Newlywed Game with her along with her two gay male best friends and her mom. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Wilson was the former host of the GSN revival of The Newlywed Game before being replaced by Sherri Shepherd in 2013. The show was also spoofed on The Suite Life on Deck in the episode "Marriage 101" from 2010 (originally March 19, 2010). It was part of a project in school. The game was called "Couples Challenge". The host was a teacher named Emma Tutweiler. The couples were Cody and Bailey, Woody and Addison, and London and Zach. To make things funny, no one ever matched. Both of the spouses wrote their answers on cards. On Cody and Bailey's question, "Who wears the pants in the family?", Bailey angrily wrote, "Not Cody" as an insult and Cody just used his smart talk to explain. On Woody and Addison's question, "How many children do you want?", Addison's answer was really wordy and Woody said none which caused a mad Marcus from the audience say, "I love you too, Dad!" On Zach and London's question (actually questions since they didn't understand the first one), London just drew a picture of her holding bags of money while Zach (dressed like a clown) threw a bucket of shredded paper at Emma as a part of his clown jokes. Some parts of Bailey and Cody's second question caused Cody to have the urge to pee. While Bailey tells him to just go to the bathroom (knowing he has broken legs) Cody insults her and the game turned into a full pillow fight. A 2010 episode of The Cleveland Show (originally March 21, 2010) called "Once Upon a Tyne in New York" when Lester Krinklesac (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) holds up a blue card that says "The Butt" as an answer, it cuts to Brown briefly appearing on The Newlywed Game with a thin black microphone. The_Cleveland_Show_The_Butt.png The_Cleveland_Show_Cleveland_Brown_on_The_Newlywed_Game.png A 2011 episode of The Looney Tunes Show (originally May 3, 2011) called "Best Friends", features Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck competing against Mac and Tosh on a Newlywed Game-like show called Besties hosted by Chuck Berost (voiced by Rob Paulsen). Bugs and Daffy lost 700-600 to Mac and Tosh (who ultimately won the cruise) after Daffy didn't know that Bugs' catchphrase was "What's up, Doc?" A 2011 documentary film called Beatles Stores, a clip from The Newlywed Game is shown featuring former host Bob Eubanks. On July 30, 2013, Vivid Entertainment released a porn parody film called The Newlywed Game XXX: A Porn Parody on their website at Vivid.com and much later in stores across the country on August 13, 2013. Directed by Hank Hoffman, The Newlywed Game XXX marks the first adult comedy parody for Vivid inspired by a TV game show. Hoffman has created his own original spoof version of the TV show that has aired for 47 years. In the parody, Steven St. Croix plays Bob, a failed actor turned game show host, who finds his newlywed guests both amusing and horrifying. He also discovers that couple against couple competition gives rise to unique human interest stories, which leads to hot erotic (or "making whoopee") scenes between Bob and the four female contestants. Newly.jpg Other cast members in the film includes: The Wives: Penny Pax as Rebecca Samantha Ryan as Ginny Adrianna Luna as Meredith Abby Cross as Lucy The Husbands: Prince Yahshua as Leon Seth Gamble as Rico Tyler Nixon as John Danny Wylde as Adam A 2014 episode of The Cinema Snob (Brad Jones), during his review of the 1981 film Shock Treatment he claims that this movie is just like "The Newlywed Game...if it were made today". In the 2016 episode of The Goldbergs called "Double Dare" (originally January 20, 2016) a brief clip from the opening of The New Newlywed Game could be seen in the montage. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Other game shows that were featured in the montage were: Wheel of Fortune, The $25,000 Pyramid, Jeopardy! and of course Double Dare. The Newlywed Game has been parodied twice on MAD tv, the first one on FOX was called The New New Newlywed Game where it mixed The Newlywed Game with The Jerry Springer Show. A 2016 episode of The CW's short-lived reboot, The Newlywed Game was once again parodied as The CNN Trulywed Game hosted by Wolf Blitzer (played by Adam Ray) with Melania and Donald Trump (played by Michelle Ortiz and Piotr Michael) playing against Hillary and Bill Clinton (played by Nicole Sullivan and Will Sasso respectively). In the 2018 television drama film called My Dinner with Herve, it features a brief clip of The New Newlywed Game being played on tv at Danny Tate's (played by Jamie Dornan) hotel room. My_Dinner_with_Herve_The_New_Newlywed_Game_P1.png My_Dinner_with_Herve_The_New_Newlywed_Game_P2.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: This film also features a brief clip of The Joker's Wild being played on tv. Category:The Newlywed Game Category:In Popular Culture